Taking Flight
by FreeSymphonian
Summary: Felicity Cheney joined Fairy Tail when she was young to protect those she held dear. But even with her friends by her side, she still felt lonely. Nothing would change that as long as she didn't have the person she cared about the most by her side. No matter what, she would still live her life, keeping that person safe by staying as far away from them as possible.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to Taking Flight! I've been a fan of Fairy Tail for quite a long time and I've always loved writing stories for it. This story is one of my newer ones and I hope to make it one of my best. I'm sorry if my updating schedule is awful, I'm busy with college and work, but although I may not be updating all the time, I'm working hard on writing the next chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this story!**

* * *

 _July 6th 777_

"Mama! Mama!" A young girl, no older than the age of three shouted as she ran towards a large blue dragon. "I did it! Lookie!" She exclaimed as she took in a deep breath. "Water Dragon Roar!" A tornado of water erupted from her mouth and towards the dragon. When the attack closed in, all the creature did was hold up a hand to stop the attack. The little girl let out a huff in frustration. "No.. I thought I did so well!"

The dragon smiled softly. "You did very well. But did you expect the attack to do any damage after you only just learned it?"

"Well.." The little girl muttered. "Maybe.."

Scooping the girl up in her hand, the dragon chuckled. "Come on, Felicity. I love the enthusiasm, but be realistic."

The young girl, Felicity, frowned, plopping down in the dragon's hand in frustration, but didn't say anything against the dragon's statement. This was the dynamic the two had, the same as any other mother and daughter. The only difference between these two, was that the mother was a dragon, and the daughter, a human. The dragon, Aquafina was teaching Felicity the art of Water Dragon Slayer Magic. Sometimes Aquafina believed Felicity pushed herself too hard to learn the ancient magic, however, she knew nothing would make her stop. Felicity didn't just want to impress her mother, but her brother, Rogue, as well. Rogue, being two years older than her, was much better at his own magic than Felicity was. He was being trained by the Shadow Dragon, Skiadrum and learning the same kind of magic as Felicity, only instead of water, he was learning Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic.

Felicity had been training for months to do the Water Dragon Slayer Roar, but today was the first day she managed to complete it properly. Needless to say, she was disappointed that she hadn't grown stronger, or at least grown to be an equal to Rogue. This fact was obvious the Aquafina, but she never wanted to mention it to the young girl, fearful that it would hurt whatever confidence she had left.

"Mama," Felicity began, looking up at Aquafina with a frown. "When is big brother coming back? I miss him.."

"Do not worry, you'll see Rogue in tomorrow." Aquafina explained, patting the child's head. "Just be patient."

Felicity grumbled. "I want big brother.."

Aquafina chuckled, setting the child down atop a pile of leaves. "I'm sure he misses you greatly. Now the faster you fall asleep, the sooner you'll be able to see him again."

"I guess.." The child sighed, rolling onto her side. "Night night, mama.."

"Goodnight my child.."

* * *

The next morning, Felicity's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, stretching her arms into the air. She brought her arms back down and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Mama?" Slowly, she got to her feet, looking around the area. "Where you go?" She ran between the trees, her breath becoming frantic. "This is not funny!"

Hours had passed before the young girl finally gave up her search. Her lip quivered as she plopped onto the ground, her eyes bursting with tears. "M-Mama! Big b-brother!"

From between the trees, Felicity heard movement so her head popped up to find her big brother standing before her, sadness in his eyes as well. "Big brother!" She exclaimed, getting to her feet and throwing herself into Rogue's arms. "Where's Mama?! I want mama!"

Rogue frowned, seeming to be holding back his own tears. "I don't know.. Skiadrum is gone too.."

Felicity's eyes widened. "We're alone? Where we supposed to go? Are we gonna.."

Before she could finish, Rogue pulled away from their hug and ruffled her hair. "We'll be okay. I promise I'll keep you safe. We're going to be just fine."

The two of them were left on their own to take care of themselves, but with each other by their sides, they both had to the courage to do it. But would they continue to have that courage forever? Only time will tell. The one thing they both knew was that they wanted to do it together.


	2. Chapter 1

It was daybreak, the sun was only just beginning to peak over the horizon. I let out a small groan as I had spent another night getting little to no sleep. Shifting my head to the side, I glanced out my window at the still quiet outside. Ever so slowly, I sat up, looking down at a smaller bed beside my own to see my mint colored cat friend, Phillip, still sleeping peacefully. My small friend was the same as Happy, the same kind of odd talking cat, but I loved him all the same.

As quietly as I could, I made my way into the bathroom, clicking the door shut behind me. I was currently living in Fairy Hills, the Fairy Tail girls apartments. Although I could've found something that was a little less expensive, it felt better to stay with my fellow guild members. I may have been known for giving them the cold shoulder, but that didn't mean I didn't like them. I ran a brush through my tangled black hair, struggling to get the brush through the knots. Every few moments, I'd wince in pain, but I pushed passed the pain to get my hair to look halfway decent.

I shuffled through my closest and pulled out my clothes, a white top and a black blazer along with a light blue skirt. As I began to pull my white boots on, my eyes landed on my purple Fairy Tail emblem that rested on the side of my thigh. A frown made its way onto my face as I remembered when it used to be a Sabertooth emblem. I gave my head a small shake. _Stop it.. That was almost ten years ago. Get over it._ I thought as I finished getting dressed. Glancing at my vanity, I saw a picture of a younger me standing beside my older brother. I was smiling, a real smile. When was the last time I had done that?

"Cece?" A voice came from the other side of the bathroom door that I recognized as Phillip. "Are you in there?"

Heaving a sigh, I walked over to the door and opened it, looking down at my best friend. "Indeed I am. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

He shook his head, rubbing at his eyes. "No. I was bound to wake up soon anyways." He raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." I spoke as I lifted him up, tickling his nose. "Just a little tired is all." I carried him out of the bathroom and towards the main door. "I'll feel better after a cup of coffee." I smiled softly.

"If you're sure.." He muttered.

Stepping out into the hallway, I walked towards the front door of the dorms. Since it was still early, most of the other girls who stayed in the dorms were still fast asleep. It sometimes made for a boring morning, but I liked it that way. It gave me some time to myself, time that I could spend with Phillip with anyone else bothering me. Well.. except..

"Yo! Princess, it's about time you woke up!"

I turned my gaze to the side to find a red haired boy leaning up against a tree, a hand held up in a greeting manner. Haden Cordair. Fairy Tail's very own Earth Mage and a thorn in my side. I let go of Phillip to let him fly beside me as I spoke to the redhead. "What are you doing here, Haden? You're never up this early."

He shrugged, waltzing over to me and swinging his arm around my shoulders. "I missed my favorite Dragon Slayer, is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes, actually." I rolled my eyes, moving away from him so he couldn't have his arm around me. "There's only two Dragon Slayers in our guild. Please do me a favor, and hang around Natsu instead."

Dramatically, he placed a hand to his heart and gasped. "Cece! I'm hurt! I thought we were best friends!"

I heaved a sigh and pointed up towards Phillip. "Phillip is my best friend, you're just some random guild member that keeps trying to talk to me. You, and everyone else, should be aware that I just want to be left alone." I began to walk faster in hopes Haden would get the hint, but he simply sped up to match my speed. "Dammit Haden, please leave me alone! I have my mornings set aside for myself, don't ruin that for me."

Over the passed few years, I made desperate attempts to keep my distance from the other guild members. Ever since I left Sabertooth, I've been afraid to make connections in fear of them breaking apart. The members of Fairy Tail have been trying to change this since I first walked into the guild, but I haven't opened my doors to them yet, nor did I think I ever would. Some of the members were more persistent such as those in Team Natsu, however, Haden had always been the most persistent. It was bothersome.

"How about this?" Haden began to speak, causing me to groan. "I'll stay quiet and if you want to talk, I'll be right here! Because I'm not leaving you alone. You're always alone, it's annoying."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Fine.. Whatever.. Just be quiet or I'll shut you up myself." I stated, glaring at him out of the corner of my eye. "If I speak, it's not directed at you, but at Phillip. If I'm addressing you, I'll tell you." Haden gave me a thumbs up as he did a motion that showed he was zipping his lips shut. "Good."

We continued to walk in the direction of the guild and thankfully, Haden stayed quiet. He had tried to interject after I began to speak to Phillip only to receive a glare from myself, which made him shut his mouth. My morning was finally becoming a bit more peaceful.

Entering into the guild, I found that very few members were there yet. They were either still on missions or sleeping, but that wouldn't last long. By the time I finish my first cup of coffee, I was sure the guild would be packed like usual. Haden followed me as I sat down at the bar, grabbing myself a cup of coffee. Phillip flew over the counter and grabbed himself a small apple, unlike Happy, Phillip had never been a fan of fish of any kind. In fact, just the thought of fish made the mint cat sick.

I sat with my eyes closed as I sipped at my coffee. From beside me, I could hear Haden shifting around uncomfortably. I let out a small puff of air and glanced over at him. "I'm guessing you have something to say?"

He flinched a bit, not expecting me to start talking to him. "Well.. I'll be honest, I'm kinda curious about why you keep to yourself so much. I know you never really want to talk about it, but I'm letting my curiosity get the best of me."

"Haden, we've discussed this, it's none of-"

"Yeah yeah," he cut me off, resting his chin in his hand and set his elbow on the bar. "It's none of my business You sound like a broken record. You joined this guild and yet you don't talk to anyone. What's the point in being apart of a family if you're not going to be social?"

I tightened my grip around my cup, struggling not to yell at him. "This is my own personal choice. I don't want to connect with anyone here, don't you get it? I have my reasons and you don't need to know them."

Haden rolled his eyes, turning to me as he narrowed his gaze. "I'm tired of hearing that, it's time to admitted what the hell happened in the-"

Before he could finished, the doors to the guild burst open and a dark figure walked in. I quickly whipped my head around, not liking the smell of the visitor, but before I could get to my feet and find out who he was, the man shot his arm forward, extending out a iron rod, knocking me to the ground. I let out a wince of pain and Haden quickly got to his feet to try and help, only to have the same thing happen to him. He quickly tried to get back to his feet, but the shadowy man slammed his foot on Haden's head, knocking him out. I slowly sat up, looking up at the man who was threatening the guild. I sniffed at the air. _Dragon..?_ My eyes widened. "Y-your-!" I began to speak, only to have the man laugh and hit me with his iron arm.

"Good night Fairy."


End file.
